User blog:KaiserLos24/Teemo Rework Attempt
Just some ideas for a Teemo rework, because we all know how much we hate the furry little assh*le. Innate: Camouflage - Time before entering stealth increased to 4 seconds instead of 2 - NEW: While in brush, takes 2 seconds to enter stealth instead of 4 - Attack speed bonus changed to 35/45/55/65% from 40% (Teemo's innate can make some pretty good outplays and jukes. Now removing some of the effectiveness of his innate, but also adding some sort of reward for actually entering stealth effectively during the late-game. His innate makes him more effective while in the jungle, where there are more bushes) Q: Blinding Dart - NEW: Now a linear colliding skillshot instead of a single-target ability - Magic damage increased to 90/135/180/225/270 from 80/125/170/215/260 - Range increased to 850 from 580 - AP scaling reduced to 70% Ability power from 80% -Cooldown changed to 11/10/9/8/7 from 8 at all ranks (I simply hate the "point-and-click for high damage" this ability has. Too simple. Too overpowered. Now the player has to actually aim for this ability to be effective. And besides, it wouldn't make sense on how you hit your enemy with a large crowd of minions in the way, right? UPDATE: Upped the scaling from 50% AP to 70% and increased the range from 600 to 850) W: Scout Senses - Name changed from "Move Quick" to "Scout Senses" - Passive movement speed buff removed - NEW: ACTIVE- '''Teemo scouts the area around him, granting him bonus vision range for 4/5/6/7/8 seconds. Teemo gains 30 bonus movement speed for each visible enemy champion for the duration of the ability. (Total 150 bonus flat movement speed if all 5 enemy champions are visible) - Mana cost changed to 30/40/50/60/70 from 40 at all ranks (Cheap speed boost? Not on my watch. Better know when to use it wisely '''UPDATE: Changed the active and tweaked the mana cost ) E: Toxic Shot - Total Magic Damage over time decreased to 20/40/60/80/100 from 24/48//72/96/120 Change Idea #1 - Magic Damage on hit removed -''' NEW: ACTIVE-''' Teemo empowers his next basic attack, dealing 30/45/60/75/90 and applying Grievous Wounds for 3 seconds. Change Idea #2 -'NEW: ACTIVE-' For the next 5 seconds, Teemo's basic attacks deal 20 + (10 x Level) True damage instead of the initial magic damage and apply Grievous wounds for 3 seconds. (Free damage? Hahahahahahahaha no. UPDATE: Since making it a toggle isn't that great, I have these two ideas. One would make buying Lich Bane more effective. And the other is for tanky enemy champions, I suppose. I don't know which one to go with, though.) R: Noxious Trap - NEW: Only a maximum of 30 traps are allowed at a time. When Teemo plants a 31st trap, the oldest one will disappear off the map. - AP scaling increased to 60% from 50% - Slow changed to 45% at all ranks from 30/40/50% - Charge receive time changed to 32/29/26 from 35/31/27 - NEW: UTILITY-''' Traps will lose stealth after 5 minutes of its duration. (With the limitation on the number of shrooms, you have to think smart on where you plant your traps instead of making a whole mine-field in your own lane. The reduced cooldown on when you get your traps should compensate '''UPDATE: Increased the scaling by a little bit. And I also increased the maximum number of traps from 15 to 30 and added new utility.) In short, this rework aims for Teemo players to think smart when using him. Because his current playstyle is too easy, too rewarding and too overpowered. Category:Custom champions